Log skidders are special purpose vehicles used in timber harvesting operations to move newly cut logs from the cutting site to a transport terminal or landing. Such vehicles operate in extremely rugged off-the-road conditions, and typically include a winch with the cable leading over a roller on a tilted A-frame or "logging arch" mounted on the rear of the vehicle frame. The cable is secured to the leading end of one or more logs so that such ends can be lifted off the ground while the logs are dragged or skidded behind the vehicle.
A large portion of the weight of the logs is bourne by the vehicle during skidding operations. If such weight is not properly distributed, for example where the entire weight is carried solely at the rear axle, the rear tires and particularly the traction flanges thereon can be rapidly damaged and worn out. Moreover, the rear tires when overloaded are more prone to sink into unstable soil and render vehicle operation inefficient and unsafe as well as unstable.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved load distribution apparatus for use with a log skidder which enables the operator to effect a desired distribution of the log weight to the front and rear tires of the vehicle.